Eighteen Wikia:Rules
Please respect these rules when editing. If you spot a vandalized page, please revert it. Read all the rules pages before editing, just reading one does not cut it. General Rules *Do not vandalize current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block. Longer periods of time will be given to those whose vandalism is more serious. *Do not ask for Sysop (Administrative) status on the Wiki, it will not be given to you. If there is a large amount of vandalism that needs reverting, you may request Rollback status instead. *No offensive articles with sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make articles unrelated to Eighteen, or consisting of fan work. If you see one, attach the Request for Deletion tag on the article. *Please respect neutrality. *Respect other users. Personal attacks are not acceptable in any form. *Abide by all Wikia Terms of Use while on the site (you agreed to these if made an account). *Refrain from fighting and causing "edit wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision until an overall consensus is reached. *No advertising on articles. *Do not impersonate other users. It is okay to copy templates from others, but you must replace their username with your own. *Article talk pages are for discussing formatting and edit conflicts. Please direct all other conversations to forums, blogs, and chat. Chat Rules Since the implementation of the Chat feature, the Eighteen Wiki community has come up with a set of rules to maintain order in chat, without overly hindering the casual environment. The rules will be interpreted and enforced by the Chat Moderators, and by any Administrators present. Failure to follow the rules may result in temporary or permanent loss of chat rights. #Profanity is not allowed in chat, even if it is censored. #Harassing/insulting other users is not allowed. #Spamming (submitting many nonsensical, very long, or repetitive posts) is not allowed. #Foreign language conversations should only be held in private messages, not in the public chat. #Do not discuss sexual topics in chat. Blog Rules The Eighteen Wiki community has come up with a set of rules to maintain within blogs, without overly hindering the personal and casual environment. The rules will be enforced by the Administrators, and users are encouraged to report any such rule-breaking behavior to the administrators as soon as it is encountered. Failure to abide by these rules will result in a block period based on the administrator's judgment. #Profanity is prohibited. #Harassment/insulting/personal remarks are all prohibited. #Spamming (submitting many nonsensical, very long, or repetitive posts) is not allowed. #As with the rest of the Wiki, no inappropriate images. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning * Second Offense: 3-day ban. * Third Offense: 1-week ban. * Fourth Offense: 2-week ban. * Fifth Offense: 1-month ban. * Sixth Offense: Permanent ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. **It should also be noted that, should the majority of an account's activity be nothing more than spam, advertising, or some other form of disruptive behavior, admins reserve the right to give a permanent ban without warning as the account is clearly only here to be disruptive. Category:Browse